


Eavesdrop

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [123]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl heard his name, so he thought that he might as well listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdrop

Daryl hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but when he heard his name he stopped to listen to what Tara was saying. He froze in a comfortable slouch, his bow resting against his leg, and cocked his head slightly to one side, just waiting.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want one? Kittens are so cute, and soft, and fun to watch.” Tara paused, “And mousing is probably a skill that will be in demand again as we start farming and gardening like the old days.”

Carol laughed, “I’m sure, but that doesn’t mean that I want Daryl to bring me a kitten. I don’t know why he would find a kitten, and even if he did I don’t know why he would bring it to me.”

“Aaron found a kitten and brought it to Eric.” There was a slight edge to Tara’s comment, but Carol seemed to ignore it.

“Exactly, so why would Daryl bring one to me?” There was a slight noise, like she had just moved her chair back, and then two soft footsteps toward the counter. There was a squeaky board in front of the coffee area, so he could tell that she was refilling her cup. It already smelled of coffee in the house so the pot had been made a while before, and he could hear the clicks and bumps as she pulled the glass pot out from the plastic coffee machine.

“I don’t know.” Tara was like a petulant child sometimes. Daryl smirked because it was apparent that she did have an idea of why, but that she didn’t want to say it to Carol. He didn’t blame her; Carol could give good death glares when pushed. “Don’t you like kittens?”

“Sure, I like kittens. I like dogs too, and lots of other animals. When I was a kid I had a dog. She was a golden retriever mix; big and shaggy. I went everywhere with her; I think she was my best friend until I got into middle school.” There was a wistful tone to Carol’s voice and Daryl shifted slightly. “Pets are nice to have, but they are a luxury we can’t afford right now. Eric and Aaron are established here, and we’ve had to leave too many homes already. A cat or a dog could be a burden on the road, and a danger if they draw walkers to us.”

Tara was silent for a long time. “Maybe if we stay here for a while?”

A shorter pause and Daryl could picture Carol in his mind’s eye, weighing what Tara had said with the hope she hadn’t voiced, “Maybe.”


End file.
